


something like love at first sight

by emilycmbl



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, Rewrite, also i wanted to tag this as hinata/volleyball just for the laff, as in 'writing again' not 'writing differently', but i am shocked and disappointed that that is not a tag, just the first scene of the series of hinata seeing the tiny giant :'), smh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:35:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26771512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilycmbl/pseuds/emilycmbl
Summary: Another word followedtinythat Shouyou had never known as himself:giant.That was the day he learnt those two words weren’t opposites.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	something like love at first sight

**Author's Note:**

> this is just a scene rewrite - it was supposed to be the opening to a fic i've been working on, but i'll probably never get around to writing the rest of it. but i liked this part enough that i wanted it to actually see the light of day, lol. so here you go :) enjoy!

It was the cold early months of 2008, and Hinata Shouyou was in the middle of falling in love.

He’d heard of this before, something like love at first sight, where it was just a single look and you were  _ done _ — the rest of time stretched out before you, and still eternity paled in comparison to the enormity of your love. He had never been sure if he was supposed to believe in it or not, but it was a little too late to consider whether or not it  _ might _ be real when he was seeing it with his own eyes, feeling it with his own heart.

Receive, set, spike — hook, line, sinker.

Izumin was calling out to him, he knew; they were going to lose their ground if they weren’t quick. But his words fell on deaf ears. All that Shouyou knew for those fleeting few moments were the announcer’s cries and the small talk of the adults in between himself and the TV. One word was flittering about in his mind:  _ tiny. _ It was a word that Shouyou had come to learn was synonymous with himself — he was the shortest in his grade, shorter than half of the grade below him and shorter than some students in the grade even below  _ that _ — the only time he’d really felt big was when he’d held his baby sister in his arms (and even then, it was only by comparison). They — the TV, these men — they were talking about  _ him. _

Except they weren’t, because another word followed  _ tiny _ that Shouyou had never known as himself:  _ giant. _ That was the day he learnt those two words weren’t opposites.

A third and final word stuck in his mind, one he hadn’t cared at all about until right then:  _ Karasuno. _ The next town over, one of the men said, and some vague memories of mountains appeared in Shouyou’s mind. With the Tiny Giant of Karasuno playing the court like it was made just for him — it was more than enough to spark a lifetime of love.


End file.
